Star Trek V: The Final Frontier
:For other uses, see the disambiguation page Final Frontier. Adventure and Imagination Will Meet at the Final Frontier A distress call to a broken, impoverished world brings Captain James T. Kirk and the malfunctioning Starship Enterprise-A face-to-face with Sybok, the half-brother of Spock. Having rejected logic, Sybok seeks to use the Enterprise-A to travel to the center of the galaxy on a quest for the mythical planet Sha-Ka-Ree, in hopes of finding God. Beliefs are called into question as Kirk, Spock and McCoy must put an end to Sybok's quest. Summary A prologue shows newly-demoted Captain James T. Kirk back on Earth, spending his shore leave climbing El Capitan at Yosemite National Park in North America. Half-way up he is greeted by Spock, who has followed him wearing levitation boots. Dr. McCoy is watching with binoculars from a safe distance while cursing Kirk's "irresponsibility" for climbing the mountain. In a moment of distraction, Kirk falls off of El Capitan, and Spock has to dive after him, barely catching him in time. Out in the galaxy, three ambassadors from the United Federation of Planets, Romulan Star Empire, and Klingon Empire meet alone in Paradise City on the planet Nimbus III for a private conference. The young Romulan ambassador is newly arrived, and expresses optimism in Nimbus III, which had been billed as "The Planet of Galactic Peace" at its founding years before. However the Human and Klingon ambassadors are much more jaded and cynical, and pointed out that it has rapidly devolved to a barren wasteland rife with corruption and debauchery. The Klingon Ambassador in particular, is a decorated and respected Klingon General who fell out of favor with Klingon High Command, and has become a bitter drunk. Their meeting is interrupted when the city-compound is overrun by fanatical followers of a Vulcan with an unusually emotional demeanor, and a seemingly supernatural ability to cleanse his followers of emotional "pain." The Vulcan informs the ambassadors that they are his hostages. His intentions at first are unclear. Meanwhile, Kirk, Spock and Bones are now around the campfire at Yosemite, where the three discuss their time together and philosophize about life and death around a pot of whiskey-spiked baked beans. Their leave is interrupted when the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A)|new Enterprise]] is summoned by Starfleet to visit Nimbus III and assess the hostage situation. Despite Kirk's and Scotty's protestations that the ship is unready to fly, the Enterprise departs for the planet. Spock replays the hostage tape that was sent to the Federation, and zooms in on the leader's face. Kirk notices Spock's mood, and observes: "You look like you've just seen a ghost". Spock replies, "Perhaps I have". He recounts for Kirk and McCoy a brief history of Sybok, a gifted Vulcan who at a young age broke with Vulcan tradition and decided that emotion, not logic, was the key to self-knowledge. According to Spock, Sybok was banished from Vulcan when he attempted to lure other Vulcans to his worldview. Elsewhere, Klaa, a brash young Klingon Bird-of-Prey captain, is assigned by the Klingon Empire to visit Nimbus III as well. Knowing that the Federation will be responding to the threat as well, Klaa displays excitement at the prospect of engaging a Federation starship, and orders his vessel toward Nimbus III. The Enterprise arrives first at Nimbus III and Kirk wastes no time leading a rescue party to the planet's surface via shuttlecraft for a ground assault on Paradise City. The attack seems at first successful, as the team steals some horses and rides in the gates of the city, initiating a firefight. However Kirk is shocked when the hostages turn on him and deliver him over to Sybok. As Sybok's followers cheer their victory, Sybok suddenly recognizes Spock among the group, and reacts joyfully; however Spock is not cheered by the apparent reunion, and stands dutifully by his captain. Sybok then reveals his next move; he intends to seize the USS Enterprise itself. Kirk and company find themselves aboard the shuttlecraft with Sybok and an armed contingent of followers, flying towards the Enterprise, but their approach is interrupted by the approach of the Klingon ship, which immediately moves to attack the Enterprise. Though the Enterprise can't dock a shuttlecraft with the shields up, Kirk improvises a plan to land the craft and immediately send the ship to warp; this plan succeeds, and the shuttlecraft crashes full-speed into the shuttle bay as the Enterprise zips away from the Klingons. Kirk scuffles briefly with Sybok, and Spock grabs a weapon and has Sybok at gunpoint. To Kirk's surprise, however, Spock refuses to shoot him, and they are taken hostage and thrown with McCoy into a holding cell. At this point Spock reveals his connection to Sybok: they are half-brothers. Sybok now has complete control of the ship, and reveals to the crew his overall plan: to steer the Enterprise into the center of the galaxy in the expectation of finding Sha Ka Ree, the Vulcan equivalent of heaven, and the home of God. Kirk immediately declares this plan to be lunacy, since no ship or probe has ever returned from a trip to the galactic core, and the Enterprise will likely fare no differently. With the help of Scotty, the three senior officers escape from the holding cell, and they use Spock's levitation boots to elude Sybok's followers and make it to the emergency transmitter, hoping to notify Starfleet of their predicament. However, the message is intercepted by the Klingon Comm Officer and Starfleet never receives the message. Sybok arrives and asks for a fair chance to relieve them of their "pain," as he has been able to do for an increasing number of the Enterprise's crew. The Dr. McCoy and Spock agree to Sybok's demonstration, but Kirk refuses. Sybok then speaks to Spock and McCoy in turn, causing each of them to relive hurtful experiences in their past. They are each impacted by the experiences, but Kirk refuses the same treatment, protesting that he needs his pain in order to live his life. His objection quickly proves moot, however, as the Enterprise arrives at the galactic core's boundary and encounters a strange-looking planet never before seen. Sybok and many of his followers believe they have found heaven, and Sybok takes a shuttle down to the planet's surface with Kirk, Spock, and McCoy. There they encounter a mystical being who introduces himself as God, and asks them to bring their starship closer to him so that he can "join" with it. Though Sybok is convinced, Kirk immediately smells a rat: "Excuse me, what does God need with a starship?" The being is enraged at Kirk's refusal to cooperate, attacking him and Spock, who supports his captain. The malevolent entity than reveals that it is actually a prisoner of the galactic core, and plans to use the Enterprise to escape back out into the universe. Unwilling to let this happen, Sybok wrestles with the creature, an action which costs him his life, while the Enterprise officers flee the site and race back to the shuttle. Unable to take off, Kirk orders Spock and McCoy beamed back to the Enterprise, and is left alone with the being. Though he is trapped by it, Klaa's Bird-of-Prey suddenly appears and destroys the being with a single shot. Kirk is then beamed up to safety. The Klingon ambassador orders Klaa to apologize for his aggression, and the crews of both ships have a brief celebration aboard the Enterprise before peacefully parting ways. Kirk, Spock, and McCoy again speak broadly about God, life, and death; Kirk posits, "Maybe he's not out there Bones. Maybe he's right here, in the human heart." The film concludes with the three friends back around the campfire, singing "Row Row Row Your Boat" in a round. Memorable Quotes "Greetings, captain." "Spock. What are you doing in this neck of the woods?" "I have been monitoring your progress." "I'm flattered. Twelve hundred points of interest in Yosemite and you pick me." "I regret to inform you that the record for free climbing El Capitan is in no danger of being broken." "I'm not trying to break any records, Spock. I'm doing this because I enjoy it. Not to mention the most important reason for climbing a mountain." "And that is?" "Because it's there." "Captain, I do not think you realize the gravity of your situation." "On the contrary, gravity is foremost on my mind..." : - Kirk and Spock "Concentration is vital. You must be one with the rock." "Spock, I appreciate your concern, but if you don't stop distracting me, I'm liable to be one with the– (Kirk slips off the rock face) WHOAAAAAAH!" : - '''Spock' and Kirk, as Kirk is trying to climb El Capitan "Perhaps 'because it is there' is not sufficient reason for climbing a mountain." "I am hardly in a position to disagree." (Kirk looks up and sees McCoy running to him) "Hi, Bones! Mind if we drop in for dinner?" : - Spock and Kirk, just after Spock saves Kirk from his fall down El Capitan "Borgus frat! "''Let's see what she's got" said the captain. And then we found out, didn't we?" : - '''Scotty', complaining about the shape of the Enterprise "Re-re-red alert!" "I just fixed that damn thing!" : - Scotty, commenting on the computer's stutter "Commander Sulu come in, please." "I don't believe this. Commander Sulu here." "Bad news gentlemen, shore leave's been canceled." "Rescued at last!" "Return to pre-arranged coordinates for pickup." "If you tell her we're lost, we'll never live it down." "Is there a problem, gentlemen?" "Uh, yes. We've been caught in a... we've been caught in a blizzard." (Chekov blows into the communicator) "And we can't see a thing. Request you direct us to the coordinates." "My visual says sunny skies and 70 degrees." "Sulu, look. The sun's come out. It's a miracle!" "Don't worry boys, your secret's safe with me. I'll send a shuttle to pick you up." "Uhura, I owe you one. Sulu out." : - Uhura, Sulu and Chekov "You know, you two could drive a man to drink." "Me? What did I do?" "What did you do? You really piss me off, Jim. Human life is too precious to go risking on crazy stunts! Maybe it didn't cross that macho mind of yours but you should have been killed when you fell off that mountain!" "It crossed my mind." "And?" "And, even as I fell, I knew that I wouldn't die." "Oh? I thought he was the only one who's immortal." (points at Spock) "Oh no, it's not that. I knew I wouldn't die because the two of you were with me." "I do not understand." "I've always known I'll die alone." "Well, I'll call Valhalla and have them reserve a room for you. It's a mystery what draws us together, all that time in space and getting on each other's nerves. And what do we do when shore leave comes around? We spend it together. Other people have families." "Other people Bones, not us." : - Kirk, McCoy and Spock "I was trying to comprehend the meaning of the words." "It's a song, you green-blooded...Vulcan! You sing it, the words aren't important! What's important is that you have a good time singing it!" "Oh, I am sorry Doctor. Were we having a good time?" "God, I liked him better before he died!" : - McCoy and Spock "All I can say is they don't make them like they used to." "You told me you could have this ship operational in two weeks, I gave you three, what happened?" "I think you gave me too much time, sir. "Very well, Mr. Scott. Carry on."' "Yes sir." (to a crewman off-screen) "How many times do I have to tell you, the right tool for the right job?!" "I don't think I've ever seen him happier." : - Scotty, Kirk and McCoy "Lev-lev-level?" "Bridge... I hope." : - Kirk responding to the turbolift's voice malfunction "Don't worry captain! We'll beat those Klingon devils, even if I have to get out and push." "I hope it won't come to that Mr. Scott." : - Scotty and Kirk "I could use a shower." (a beat) "Yes." : - Kirk and Spock in the turbolift "Jim, if you ask me and you haven't, I think this is a terrible idea. We're bound to bump into the Klingons and they don't exactly like you." "Feeling's mutual." : - McCoy and Kirk "What's the matter, Jim?" "I miss my old chair." : - McCoy and Kirk, after Kirk discovers that the command chair isn't bolted to the floor correctly "Hello, boys. I've always wanted to play to a captive audience." : - Uhura "Spock!" "Yes, captain?" "Be one with the horse!" "Yes, captain!" : - Kirk and Spock, riding to Paradise City "Spock!" "Hold your horse, captain. I'm scanning." : - Kirk and Spock, searching for the hostages "Damn it, Spock! Goddamn it!" "Captain, what I have done--''" "''What you have done is betray every man on the ship!" "Worse. I betrayed you. I do not expect you to forgive me." "Forgive you? I ought to knock you on your Goddamn ass!" "If you think it would help." "You want me to hold him, Jim?" "You stay out of this!" : - Kirk and Spock, with McCoy chiming in "Why, Spock? All you had to do was pull the trigger!" "If I had pulled the trigger, Sybok would be dead." "I ordered you to defend your ship!" "You ordered me to kill my brother." "Look, the man may be a fellow Vulcan but..." "No, no, captain you do not understand. Sybok also is a son of Sarek." "You mean he's your ''brother brother?" ''(Spock nods yes) "You made that up." "I did not." "Yes you did. Sybok couldn't possibly be your brother because I happen to know for a fact that you don't have a brother!" "Technically you are correct, I do not have a brother." "There you are. See, see?" "I have a half brother." "I gotta sit down." "Let me get this straight, Spock. You and Sybok have the same father but different mothers?" "Exactly, that is correct. Sybok's mother was a Vulcan princess. Upon her death, Sybok and I were raised as brothers." "Why didn't you tell us this before now?" "I was not inclined to discuss matters of a personal nature. For that, I am sorry." "He's sorry, yeah that makes everything better. He's sorry and..." "Stop it, Jim! Spock could no more kill his own brother than he could kill you! If you want to punish him for something, why don't you throw him in the brig? Besides we've got more important things to worry about, like how the hell to get out of here? I'll say one thing, Spock. You never cease to amaze me." "Nor I myself." : - Kirk, Spock and McCoy "What ar' ya standing around for? Don't ya know a jailbreak when you see one?" : - Scotty after rescuing Kirk, McCoy, and Spock from the brig "Oh, there's nothing amazing about it. I know this ship like the back of my hand..." (Scotty proceeds to run into a bulkhead, knocking himself unconscious) : - Scotty (Kirk and McCoy, with Spock on his rocket boots, begin to float down to the ground in the turbolift shaft) "It appears we're too heavy." "Must be all those marsh melons." : - Spock and Kirk "Spock, the boosters." "If I activate them now captain, we'll be propelled upward at an unbelievable rate." "Fire the rockets!" "Captain, please come back down!" (as the trio race upward through the turbo shaft) "Hit the brakes!" "It appears I overshot the mark by one level." "Nobody's perfect, Spock." : - Kirk, Spock, Sulu, and McCoy "I'm afraid of nothing." : - Kirk "Now learn something about yourself." "No. I refuse." "Jim, try to be open about this." "About what? That I've made the wrong choices in my life? That I went left when I should've gone right? I know what my weaknesses are. I don't need Sybok to take me on a tour of them." "If you'd just unbend and allow yourself–" "To be brainwashed by this con man?" "I was wrong. This "con man" took away my pain!" "Dammit, Bones, you're a doctor. You know that pain and guilt can't be taken away with the wave of a magic wand. They're things we carry with us – the things that make us who we are. If we lose them, we lose ourselves. I don't want my pain taken away, ''I need my pain!" : - '''Sybok', Kirk and McCoy "Excuse me... excuse me... I'd just like to ask a question. What does God need with a starship?" : - Kirk "I seek proof." "Jim, you don't ask the Almighty for his ID!" "Then here is the proof you seek." ("God" hits Kirk with a bolt of lightning) : - Kirk, McCoy, and "God" "Why is God angry?" : - Kirk "You did not answer his question. What does God need with a starship?" : - Spock, after Kirk is hit by lightning "Stop! The god of Sha Ka Ree would not do this!" "Sha Ka Ree?! A vision you created. An eternity I've been imprisoned in this place. The ship. I must have the ship. Now give me what I want." : - Sybok and "God" "What have I done?" "Kirk to ''Enterprise, listen carefully." "''Spock," "Sybok," "This is my doing. This is my arrogance, my vanity." "Sybok, we must..." "No! No, you must save yourselves. Forgive me, brother. Forgive me." (Sybok raises his hand in the Vulcan salute and Spock raises his own hand to Sybok's) : - Sybok, Kirk, and Spock "I couldn't help but notice your pain." "My pain?" "It runs deep. Share it with me!" : - Sybok and "God" before they fight "I... thought I was gonna die." "Not possible. You were never alone." (Kirk is about to hug Spock) "Please, captain... not in front of the Klingons." : - Kirk and Spock "Cosmic thoughts, gentlemen?" "We were speculating, is God really out there?" "Maybe he's not out there, Bones. Maybe he's right here in the Human heart." (he looks at Spock) "Spock?" "I was thinking about Sybok. I've lost a brother." "Yes... I lost a brother once. I was lucky I got him back." "I thought you said men like us don't have families." "I was wrong." : - Kirk, Spock and McCoy Background Information * Star Trek V, released in June 1989, was the last Star Trek movie to be released in the summer months until 2009's . *''Star Trek V'' was the first Star Trek production to be made in tandem with another (Star Trek: The Next Generation, whose second season was in production during the filming) and one of only two productions to be made during that time period without any involvement from Rick Berman. *''Star Trek V'' has provoked strong controversy among fans, many of whom consider this movie to be one of, if not the weakest, Trek films. Though successful by making it as the #1 at the box-office with a solid $17 million gross on the weekend of , (and overall made over $50 million in the United States and over $70 million overseas), it was not as successful as its predecessor, the $109.7 million gross of . Four issues contribute to the film's dismal box office business. One: During the 1988 Writer's Guild of America strike, the film's pre-production was severely cut. Two: Paramount decided that Star Trek V would not be another dramatic film, but be as light-hearted as its predecessor. Three: Star William Shatner made a deal with Paramount that if Star Trek IV was successful, he would be contracted to direct the next film. Four: there was some public dissatisfaction with Star Trek: The Next Generation amongst fans at the time. As a result of these four factors, the film did not succeed as well as the cast and crew thought it would. Gene Roddenberry expressed his own dissatisfaction by stating that certain plot elements were "apocryphal," although it is not known exactly which elements he was referring to. (Some believe that one of them was the notion of Mr. Spock having a brother - an element seen in this film in the form of Sybok.) Subsequent Star Trek writers have avoided referencing events from the movie, although one slight reference can be found in a deleted scene from which would have made mention of horse thieves on Nimbus III. http://www.twiztv.com/scripts/nextgeneration/season4/tng-402.txt * Many fans consider J.M. Dillard's novelization of the film to be superior to the film itself, due to the expanded information it provides for many of the characters, most notably the captive diplomats and Sybok himself. * The ''Star Trek V'' novelization also referenced and showed Sybok showing the crew how to radically adjust the deflector shields in order to be able to pass through the extreme radiation environment of the Great Barrier. :Another oddity in ''Star Trek V: The Final Frontier is the Enterprise's trip to the center of the galaxy, which should have taken many years but seemed to occur in less than a day. In the novelization of Star Trek V, it is mentioned that Sybok's tinkering allows them to decrease their travel time. The Bird-of-Prey scans the Enterprise during their pursuit and is able to duplicate their rate of travel as well as Sybok's shield modifications allowing them to penetrate the Barrier.'' * The film was the "winner" of the 1990 Razzie awards for "Worst Picture," "Worst Actor" (Shatner), and "Worst Director" (Shatner). It also received nominations for "Worst Picture of the Decade," "Worst Supporting Actor" (Kelley), "Worst Screenplay" (Loughery, Shatner, and Bennett). In 2006, former ''Mystery Science Theater 3000'' co-stars and writers Mike Nelson and Kevin Murphy mocked the film in a downloadable audio commentary track for Nelson's service. * Because of its failure at the U.S. box office, in some countries this film was not distributed in the theaters, but only on VHS. * Some of the special effects in this movie are markedly different than those featured in previous Star Trek films. Among other changes, photon torpedoes have a different design and color (the torpedo from the Enterprise was a slightly recolored reuse of V'Ger's 'Whiplash Bolt' from ) and a slightly different effect was used when going to warp speed. The release of , however, marked a return to the effect designs that characterized earlier Trek films. * William Shatner's first outline for this film was entitled An Act of Love and according to Shatner's Movie Memories book, would have been a much darker tale and would have seen the first true falling out between Kirk and Spock and McCoy. Also, Spock and McCoy would also have joined with Sybok, leaving Kirk alone. This was changed when Nimoy absolutely refused to play that, stating that there was no chance that Spock would ever turn on Kirk, especially after what Kirk did for Spock in Star Trek III. Afterward, DeForest Kelley also refused, believing that McCoy would not turn against Kirk either. * The name "Sha Ka Ree" was taken from "Sean Connery", the actor Star Trek producers originally wanted to play Sybok. Unfortunately, Connery was busy working on Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade, and was unavailable to play the part. * After the campfire scene, Kirk, Spock and McCoy say "good-night" to each other in a way that is clearly a parody of the "good-night" in the television show " ". * In the original script, Kirk was attacked by ten large "rockmen" emerging from the rockfaces of Sha-Ka-Ree. Unfortunately, with an extremely limited budget (which was responsible for other "high budget" items being removed from the final script, as well as for the use of cheaper effects for the space scenes), only one animatronic "Rock Man", portrayed by stuntman Tom Morga, was created. The single rockman was filmed attacking Kirk, but the scene was thought too poor to include in the film, although an extremely brief (a few frames) glimpse of the creature occurs in the final print during the scene where "God" fires energy blasts at Captain Kirk. Some test footage of the creature is available in the Special Edition two-disc DVD release. The idea did make it to theaters in the Star Trek parody . A few images of Morga as the Rock Man were later released in the special feature "Tom Morga: Alien Stuntman" on the box release Star Trek: Original Motion Picture Collection (DVD). * Closeups of the El Capitan climbing scenes were filmed on a fake wall made of fiberglass. The real mountain can be seen at distance. * Closeups of Kirk's fall were actually shot horizontally, then flipped so that they appeared vertical. * Several deleted scenes are available on the Special Edition DVD, including one of Sulu and Chekov visiting the Mount Rushmore monument, with the added face of an African-American woman. * As had been the case with , this film sports a rare instance of Trek . Kirk and Spock wear Levi's blue jeans in the campfire scene, and gets a credit at the end of the film. * In another product tie-in, this time with Kraft "Jet-Puffed" marshmallows, Kraft Co. sold replicas of the marshmallow dispenser that Spock used, via mail-order, in the summer of 1989. * Spock makes an uncharacteristic mistake when he calls "marshmallows" by the name "marsh melons". The novelization shows that McCoy, knowing Spock would want to study what the ship had in the library computer about camping out before going out, paid a computer tech to change all references in the Enterprise computer about marshmallows to "marsh melons." The novel also includes characterizations of McCoy's and Kirk's reactions and McCoy having a silent laugh at Spock's error. In the final picture, McCoy simply stumbles over the pronunciation to continue the joke. Later, in the levitation boots scene on the Enterprise (mentioned below), Kirk again mentions "marsh melons", which some have thought to be the mistake, but is evidence he also recognized Spock's error. When they return to the camp site at the end of the novel, Spock has since then detected McCoy's activity and has had his misinformation corrected. * The entire movie was filmed on such a tight schedule that many of the shots were set up in matter of minutes, instead of hours. * The cloak with the numerous medals that Ambassador Korrd wore would appear again in Star Trek: The Next Generation as the cloak worn by the Klingon chancellor. The first chancellor to be seen, K'mpec (who first appeared in ), was also played by Charles Cooper. * One of Kirk's famous lines in this film is that he "will die alone." In the movie , Kirk dies after emerging from the Nexus in the 24th century. Although he dies apart from his closest friends (Spock and McCoy), Jean-Luc Picard is with him at his passing. * Near the end of the film when Spock mentions that he lost his brother, Sybok, Kirk retorts, "Yes. I lost a brother once. I was lucky I got him back." While Kirk's biological brother, George Samuel Kirk, died in , he was clearly making a reference to Spock, who died in and resurrected in . (However, Spock and McCoy look visibly surprised when Kirk mentions having lost a brother, creating a potential continuity error as both were present when George died) This is the second time that Kirk refers to Spock as his "brother". The first time occurred in . The ''Star Trek V'' comic adaptation had Kirk say "I've lost two brothers, but I was lucky to get one of them back." * After the bird-of-prey destroys "God", Kirk says "So, it's me you want, you Klingon bastards?"; a reference to a scene in Star Trek III: The Search for Spock where Kirk calls them the same thing after Kruge kills his son, David Marcus. * The Enterprise-A corridors are from Star Trek: The Next Generation. Except for the turbo-lift, they were not changed for the movie. * In the levitation boots scene on the Enterprise, where Spock, McCoy, and Kirk fly up the turbo-shaft, the deck numbers are seen going higher as they rise through the ship, in contrast to all other starships ever seen on screen, which have the highest deck number on the lowest actual deck. In addition, Kirk, McCoy and Spock pass a sign for Deck 78 on their way up. * This is the first Star Trek movie not to be nominated for a Hugo Award for "Best Dramatic Presentation". * In an interview for the book "Captains' Logs", Harve Bennett blamed the movie's failure on Star Trek: The Next Generation. * The Enterprise-A bridge is mostly a new set, except for the turbolifts, Sulu and Chekov's helm console, the handrails, and some of the platforms on which the portions of the bridge stood. According to the Collector's Edition DVD Text commentary, a new bridge set was necessary due to the original movie bridge set being mostly damaged by a sudden windstorm while in temporary storage at the Paramount studio parking lot, and only those few pieces used on the Enterprise-A bridge were salvaged from the original set. * The rock climbing costume worn by Shatner was auctioned off in the It's A Wrap! sale and auction (item #3055). The costume had "Boreal"-brand shoes. * Nichelle Nichols, an accomplished singer and dancer, provided an authentic performance of the "fan dance" routine in this film; she was outraged when her vocals in the scene were later overdubbed in editing without her approval. * A Bandai NES action game was slated to be released in 1989 along with the movie. The game was canceled following the failure of the film at the box office. A prototype has surfaced and is circling the net as a ROM. It is notable for its many basic spelling errors (example: at one point Scotty is named "Scotto") and lack of an ending (the game may have been incomplete at the time it was scrapped). * This film marked the return of Jerry Goldsmith to the Star Trek franchise. He would return again to compose the music for , , and and compose the theme for Star Trek: Voyager. An attempt was made to bring Goldsmith on to compose for after James Horner turned it down. However, Goldsmith also refused, citing the poor results of Final Frontier. * Among the items featured in this film which were sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay were a Starfleet Field Duty Commando division strip and the stunt costume for David Richard Ellis. Apocrypha The novel The Fire and the Rose shows that as Spock began to regret undertaking the Kolinahr, that he remembered what Kirk had told Sybok about how the regrets and the pain one carries with them is part of what makes them who they are and it does help in Spock's decision to reverse the Kolinahr. Merchandise gallery File:Star Trek V Soundtrack.jpg|Soundtrack File:ST5 The Final Frontier novel.jpg|Novelization File:St5 comic.jpg|Comic book adaptation File:Star Trek V Official Movie Magazine cover.jpg|The Official Movie Magazine File:Captain's Log STV.jpg|''Captain's Log: William Shatner's Personal Account of the Making of Star Trek V: The Final Frontier'' File:Final Frontier UK VHS original cover.jpg|Original UK VHS release (VHR 2374) File:Final Frontier 1998 UK VHS cover.jpg|1998 UK VHS re-release File:Star Trek V The Final Frontier DVD cover.jpg|DVD File:Star Trek V The Final Frontier Special Edition DVD cover-Region 1.jpg|Region 1 Special Edition DVD File:Star Trek V The Final Frontier Special Edition DVD cover-Region 2.jpg|Region 2 Special Edition DVD File:STV Marshmallow Dispenser.jpg|Star Trek V Kraft Marshmallow Dispenser Links and References Credits ;All credits Credits for Star Trek V: The Final Frontier|Show Template:Tabview message|Hide|true|true ;Uncredited Co-Stars * Patrick Michael as an ''Enterprise''-A crewman * Mike Smithson as Klingon helmsman * Adrian Tafoya as "Wrinkles" * Rhoda Williams as alien vocals * Carey Scott as voice of a teenage Spock (deleted scene) ;Uncredited stunts performers *Terry Jackson *David Wendler as Stunt double for William Shatner (horse stunts) ;Uncredited production staff * Lynette Eklund - prison alien anatomy pieces artist * Christopher Gilman and Global Effects, Inc. – Creator and provider of the cool suits * Karen Hulett – Costume design * David Nicksay – Executive Producer References Andorian language; bath; blowscreen; booster rocket; brig; camping; "Camptown Races"; commercial; Consul; Earth; El Capitan; ''Enterprise''-A, USS; ''Excelsior'', USS; galactic core; Galileo; God; Great Barrier; Great Horned Owl; hydro vent; Iowa; jet boots; kellicam; Klingons; Klingon Bird-of-Prey; marshmallow; Milky Way Galaxy; "Moon over Rigel VII"; Mount Rushmore National Memorial; Neutral Zone Treaty; Nimbus III; Nimbus system; Orbital shuttle; "Pack Up Your Troubles"; Paradise City; Pagan; Paradise Inn; Pioneer 10; pool; Priority 7; Rigel VII; Romulans; Romulan ale; Romulan language; "Row, Row, Row Your Boat"; scotch whiskey; Sha Ka Ree; sing-along; Southern baked beans; Starfleet Com Net; Starfleet Command; Starfleet Galactic Memory Bank; Starfleet Operations; termite; toilet; Tennessee whiskey; Vulcan; Vulcan princess; Vulcans; Yosemite National Park Related Topics *Emotion *Suicide *Vulcan mythology Media * Star Trek V: The Final Frontier (Special Edition) * ''Star Trek V: The Final Frontier'' (soundtrack) External links * * Final Frontier, The de:Star Trek V: Am Rande des Universums es:Star Trek V: The Final Frontier fr:Star Trek V: The Final Frontier ja:スタートレック5：新たなる未知へ nl:Star Trek V: The Final Frontier pl:Star Trek V: Ostateczna Granica sv:Star Trek V: The Final Frontier